The Hypnotic power of the game slave
by BlueRose1313
Summary: Zim seeks an alliance/friendship with Gaz after he finds the hypnotic power it might contain but is that really why?  ZAGR!


**This is just a short ZAGR but don't worry Dibs here too**

* * *

><p>It was the end of the skool day and Gaz was sitting on the steps as usual, the other skool kids were paying extra close attention to Zim who was currently holding up a lollipop, it was one of those flat lollipops with a big hypnotic pattern on it. He was telling all the students that they needed to do every thing he said because they were all hypnotized by the power of the human deliciousness known as SUGAR! Dib as always was trying to talk some sense into the other children "Its just a lollipop! it has no hypnotic powers!" he was screaming to the other children who seemed to be in a sugar induced trance. Gaz really could care less, she was almost at the halfway point in Vampire piggy hunter 3 she had spent all of the previous Sunday (it was a Monday, the day almost every one hates!) and she wanted to reach the saving point. "you lie, YOU LIE!" Zim said clawing at the air and then shoving the lollipop up close to Dib's face "behold the hypnotic power of this human object, with a few of my own tweaks, IT IS DELICIOUS TO YOU HUMAN<strong> FILTH!<strong> you can't resist it" He screamed "no... that's stupid" Dib said shoving the lollipop out of his face before his mouth started watering, it did look delicious. "fine human worm baby if you will not yield to the power of this worshiped object, lets see how your sister reacts!" Zim retorted feeling that this plan was genius!

"no Gaz! RUN!" Dib screamed, even though in hindsight he probably could have stopped Zim. Zim walked close to Gaz and place the lollipop in front of her face "you can not avoid the power of sugar!" Zim yelled making Gaz open one of her eyes slightly to glare at the green boy "you yelled in my ear" Gaz said returning her squinted glaze to her game slave _almost at the saving point, almost _as Gaz reached the saving point and saved her game she couldn't help relaxing a little. And that was what allowed Zim to snatch her game slave and look at it skeptically "is it possible this worm technology has more power then the SUGAR!" Zim contemplated "no, give it back" Gaz said she would have being mad if she hadn't saved her game right then but right at that moment she was more curious then anything.

Zim began rapidly pressing the buttons on it in a quest to beat the human filth's source of entertainment, "its, its broken" Zim said giving it to Gaz looking down, Gaz grabbed the game slave taking piety on the Irken boy and held it so Zim could see "look this one is one of the hard levels i haven't even beating it yet, but you see you use these buttons to shoot" Gaz said demonstrating on her game slave "and these to aim, here you try on an easier level" She said going to level one on her game and handed it to Zim "oh i see" Zim said as he grabbed the game slave and beet the level over the course of a few minutes "this earth weapon was nothing to the great power of ZIM!" Zim exclaimed making Gaz stifle a snicker "you are far smarter than your big headed brother" Zim said giving the game slave back to Gaz "oh, thanks?" Gaz said realizing that was meant to be a compliment. She decided the day had being filled with enough excitement but before she could walk away...

"wait!" Zim yelled "no Gaz do not go under his alien spell!" Dib screamed from the ground because the other kids had beaten him up for being a "freaking weirdo" Gaz opened one of her brown eyes to role it at Dib before she turned back to Zim who had uncharacteristically grabbed her shoulder "what is it?" She asked opening her eyes slightly in curiosity " it was well um.." Zim stammered "yes?" Gaz said becoming very curious, curious enough to open both of her eyes slightly "i was just thinking that maybe i could learn a thing or to from you-r weapon!" Zim said "No Gaz don't help the enemy!" Dib screamed running towards them "shut up worm baby!" Zim screamed throwing the "Hypnotic" lollipop at Dib, seeming to knock him out. Gaz looked over to her unconscious brother "nice shot" she said calmly "thanks"Zim said turning a deeper green "maybe i will let you see my game slave when im done with it" Gaz said turning away again

"wait" Zim said "what is it now Zim" Gaz said getting annoyed with the green boy that she had to admit was actually pretty cute and he was getting taler too, it must have being earths atmospheres affect on him. "oh i was just wanted to see if you wanted to *mumble mumble mumble*" Zim said looking at his feet "what?" Gaz said getting extremely confused "be in an alliance, i want us to be in a friendship as you hu-mans call it" Zim said "so you can explain to me humans background technology" he said turning that dark emerald again "um sure, it couldn't hurt" Gaz said blushing, which is about when Zim grabbed her and kissed her, it also happens to have being when Dib woke up as soon as he saw Zim and his sister he wished he hadn't woken up at all. Gaz's eyes were wide open even when they stopped kissing "wh-what was that?" Gaz said totally taken aback and completely red, but the most surprising thing is that she.. hadn't hated the kiss. As soon as Dib saw Gaz not puncing Zim in the face he came to one conclusion, the only conclusion possible if you had just being beaten up for thinking one of you classmates was an alien waking up from that only to have sed alien throw a lollipop at your head, and wake up to the very same alien kissing your sister "do your alien lips cause brain trauma, or force other speceise under your control!" Dib said, for this... was the only logical anser

"what?" Both Zim and Gaz said realizing Dib had woken up at exactly the wrong moment "why where you kissing my sister Zim!" Dib said, now if i don't know about you but most people if they wake up to there enemy and there sister kissing, the're usually pretty pissed off. "it was an Irken sign of respect and trust" Zim said he wasn't sure if it was a good sign to have enjoyed it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to work with the Gaz human after all, but then again he hated to admit it but he liked Gaz maybe a little more then friends..._ what am i thinking i can't involve personal relation ships with the humans i'm on a sacred mission given to me by my tallests_ butZim was starting to think that maybe, just maybe the tallests had wanted him dead, and earth wasn't that bad, most of the people there where idiots more like 98'/. percent of them where idiots but then you had that 2'/. for example Gaz, Zim had a very strong respect for even Dib Zim had a grudging respect for. "what, i thought your species didn't have any real respect for one another" Dib said still not believing it "well not many Irken's use it because we are usually loners, but are two tallest use it ** allot**" (you weren't expecting that no, no) Zim said suddenly feeling like he forgot something, something related to human culture... "wait, are your leaders married?" Dib asked. Oh that was it "oh ya humans use this interaction as a sign of affection..." Zim said, he wouldn't have minded using this as a sign of affection for Gaz either, but not right in front of Dib "whoops.." he said seeing Dib turn a dark red "whoops? WHOOPS! Zim you just kissed my sister!" Dib screamed boiling with rage "i will KILL YOU!" Dib screamed even louder making the kids who hadn't left look over at them, but then they saw it was Dib being a lunatic so they turned away.

Dib ran at Zim, but before either of them could do any damage to each other Gaz stepped in front of both of them with her hands in front of both of there faces "stop, now, you two are being stupider then usual" Gaz said back in her normal squint and her i don't care attitude. "Gaz this is not the time" Dib said glaring at Zim "yes i respect you and admit you are far smarter then the humans but this has nothing to do with you Gaz human" Zim said returning Dibs glare. Gaz face palmed "do you two even remember why your fighting?" Gaz said "IT HAS EVERY THING TO DO WITH ME!" She said sternly "oh ya..." Dib said remembering why he was so pissed at Zim "see! you two don't even remember why your angry at each other!" Gaz said getting anoyed with there constant bickering and fighting especially sense they could be good friends. "wow... we forgot what we were fighting about..." Zim said fore once having a conversation with out screaming "that's stupid" Zim concluded "_really_ stupid" Dib added "but that doesn't stop the fact that he is trying to take over the world!" He continued "Ya definitely maybe on that one" Zim said "there no doubt i could take over this pitiful planet but i'm starting to be a bit indifferent" He continued "liar!" Dib said throwing a stick at Zim, naturally chaos followed...

Gaz clutched the brink of her noes and squinted more then usual in frustration, as Zim and Dib fought. "stop!" she yelled, Zim looked over at her which gave Dib the upper hand for a second, but just a second. "stop fighting or i will have to beet the sense into both of you" Gaz screamed. This time both Dib and Zim stopped for fear of the purple hair girl killing them "fine! Zim assuming you really are giv- deciding to stop trying to concur the earth, why are you?" Dib asked grudgingly still believing Zim was just acting "because my leaders are actually A holes as you human say" Zim said deciding that the tallests had meant him to die, they hadn't even thought earth existed! "and all the other ones of my specie are basically brainwashed" He said deciding that humans where stupid and corrupt but in actuality his species was more messed up. "see?" Gaz asked "Fine, i have decided we have a temporary truce and see how it goes" Dib said deciding to give Zim the benefit f the doubt to make his sister happy, sh e was never really happy and if Zim made he happy he decided he would try not to kill him. "agreed" Zim said looking over at Gaz.

"good lets leave this stupid skool" Gaz said returning to her indifferent self but the one difference was now she was holding both Zim's and Dib's hand. _maybe, just maybe, the world wouldn't be so aggravating anymore _Gaz thought as they walked away from the skool.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't really that short but its only going to be one chapter so i hope you liked it<strong>

**I don't really know where i came up with the hypnotic lollipop idea **

**BlueRose out!**


End file.
